


Trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Naughtiness, fluff cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr, 'Trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner'. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner

“Sam I’m so sorry I swear I didn’t mean to break it, I just wanted to surprise you!”

Josh tried frantically to tie back Sam’s bikini in his kitchen as everyone else arrived and went outside to laugh at Beth’s rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody in their pool.

Sam’s hands had been quick when Josh’s snapped her bikini top’s strings and the glare he received from Beth and Hannah made him regret it when he found out it was a birthday present from the two and that it was now broken.

She sighed as his hands still tried to tie the broken strings behind her neck and she held her breasts close in case he tried to pull something funny. She had to admit though that he looked extremely hot today in his blue bathing shorts, his stomach, his arms, his legs, hmm. She shivered as she felt Josh’s fingers behind her against her neck, trying to tie the damned thing and she sighed, stretching her arms over her head high, forgetting where she was and with who.

Josh let out a noise, realization hit her and she dropped to the floor, crouching down and hiding her breasts with her knees close to her chest.

“Sammy did you forget you have nothing on?! Any other day you can do that for me but not here!”

He could see the back of her neck and skin go red as his words came out, laughing hard as she tried to tell him to help her. Footsteps where heard coming into the kitchen and she looked behind her up at him scared and he panicked.

“Under the table Sam, go under now, they wont see you with the huge tablecloth under it!”

He showed her that he wasn’t looking and heard her go under, her sigh of relief making him proud of his quick thinking as Mike and Chris came in. He hurried to sit down as well when Mike plopped himself down on a chair with food he had ordered, hoping to make it seem like nothing was amiss when indeed, it was quite amiss.

He had accidentally snapped the rest of her bikini and she was left half naked under the table, between 3 guys.

Chris started small talk on how Hannah seemed nervous and how he tried to cheer her up, only to turn into a conversation about how every girl looked good in a bikini. The conversation came to a halt when Josh jumped in his chair and smacked his forehead on the table top, his hands under the table, trying to push something away.

“Yo man you okay? You dying or something?”

“Nooooo I’m f-fine, really, bad stomach ache!”

Josh tried to concentrate but with Sam’s mouth on him like this, he couldn’t and he was wondering where this brazen act from her was coming from. Sure they teased eachother and all but this was the first time any of the two of them made a move. And here he thought he would be the first on to make a move, wow was he wrong.

Mike’s face went red with pride, realization and slight embarrassment, and he smiled so wide it made Josh wish he hadn’t said anything. 

“Chris man, come on, lets go outside, I think Josh needs a couple minutes.”

Chris walked out with the food confused and Mike smiled back at Josh and called out lowly so no one else would hear him.

“You suck so bad Josh at pretending, or should I be saying that Sam’s sucking too well?”

He ran out when Josh’s eyes widened and his head banged against the table again as Sam went faster with her ministrations, her tongue going slower on him as he tried to talk.

“Sammy geez, wow ahhhhh. You’re really making me regret n-not taking off your bikini strings b-before!”

Sam laughed as he pushed back his chair for her to appear between his legs, her exposed breasts on his knees, smiling up at him.

“Stay quiet Josh, don’t want someone hearing you and coming inside.”

He hardly had time to answer as she took him back into her mouth and bobbed up and down as he held onto the chair arms, his head lolling back. He repeated to her he was cumming and tried to tell her to stop, but she continued and pushed his hands away when he tried pulling her head away, bursting in her mouth.

He hid his face onto the table as she sat between his legs and kissed his knee, telling him she liked him and he could only moan, her sweet voice making him hard again.

“Hey you guys done in here? Jess and Emily are coming, heads up from one brother to another!” 

Josh ran for one of Hannahs shirts as Mike called to him and handed it to Sam, pulling it on just in time for the girls to come in, Sam now seated in a chair beside Josh. 

“Wow Josh you look flustered, you okay there hun?”

His head on the table again, he patted Sam’s hand that he was now holding on the tabletop and grinned at her, her sly smile making his heart beat faster.

“You have no idea Em.”


End file.
